


I won't touch you, I promise.

by raefill



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub/sub, M/M, Mild BDSM, OT3 happenings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Threesome, Voyeurism, but not, sort of, sub bells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6170386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raefill/pseuds/raefill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsu Dragion agrees to something he almost regrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I won't touch you, I promise.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sciencefictioness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencefictioness/gifts).



> My Fairy Tail OT3.  
> My first natgratsu.  
> Please excuse this self indulgent smut fest.  
> I'm not sorry.

Dragion watches nervously from his seat as Gray and Natsu open the lightly tinkling bag, pulling out thin, supple, leather cuffs and a collar lined with small gold bells. 

“What are they?” he asks, eyeing up the brown leather with tentative intrigue. 

“Sub bells,” Gray tells him absentmindedly, unbuckling the collar while Natsu walks over to kneel in front of Dragion’s chair. 

“Will you wear them for us?” He slips a hand up Dragion’s bare calf, giving a dazzlingly innocent smile that Dragion doesn’t trust for a second. Their dragon is dangerous.

“Why?” he inquires, trying to work out exactly what his motives are. Because despite the soft and pretty nature of the bells, the collar tells a different story. One that brings back memories of being bent over furniture and spanked until his skin is a flaming pink that rivals his hair. 

“Because I have big plans for us tonight!” Natsu exclaims, as though that should be all the answer he needs. However Dragion struggles with the inherent trust Gray seems to have developed, who is known to put on his own collar and seek out the dragonslayer regularly. 

“Are you going to touch me?” He twitches, still wary of the foreign restraints. Natsu shakes his head, holding Dragion’s attention by rubbing circles into the fleshiest part of his calf. 

“Once this collar is on I won’t touch you. Not even once,” he speaks genuinely, taking the collar handed over to him by Gray, who’s busy smiling because Natsu enthralls Dragion so easily it’s almost funny. “There’s one condition though,” he smiles slyly.

“What is it?” Dragion asks without hesitation.

“You aren’t allowed to touch yourself either,” Natsu purrs, the glint in his eye drawing Dragion in, nodding like it can’t be so hard. Surely he just has to go about the rest of the evening without touching himself, right? 

Natsu slips cuffs around his ankles, tightening until they’re snug, before moving on to Dragion’s wrists, who completely misses the way Gray strips off and sprawls himself out across the sheets. But before he’s dressed with his collar, his chair is being dragged to the edge of the bed, arms placed carefully on the armrests but kept there with a firm  _ ‘stay’ _ . Natsu crawls onto the bed, pulling a very naked Gray to lay in front of Dragion. “What are your words?” He asks of neither of them in particular, smiling as they recite them in unison.

“Fairy, Pegasus, Phantom,” 

“Good,” Natsu praises, slipping the collar around Dragion’s neck and securing it a little looser than he would his usual collar. “So it doesn’t make noise while you swallow,” he answers the silent question, creepily synchronised with both of his treasured submissives.

“Am I allowed to move now?” Dragion asks, flexing the wrists he’s already overly conscious of. Natsu kneels between Gray’s thighs, giving him a cocky smile for good measure.

“Sure, go ahead,” Natsu says, running his fingertips over Gray’s abdomen, raising goosebumps in their wake. And Dragion is so close, he can see every fine hair standing on end, but also the bright flash when he shakes out his wrists.

“Ah! You bastard!” Gray snaps, rubbing at the skin Natsu just shocked. 

“Go ahead, sweetheart,” Natsu goads, giving Dragion a feral smile. “Move again if you’d like,” almost managing to pull off an innocent tone, hands still roaming Gray’s torso. When Dragion moves his foot experimentally, hearing the bells tinkle quietly. Quietly enough that he didn’t even register it before. But Natsu’s sensitive ears pick up the sound, shocking Gray with a small bolt of lightning right above his left nipple. Dragion watches as Gray’s muscles tense and twitch before relaxing again, trying his best not to sweat under the accusing glare he’s now receiving from the ice mage.

“Natsu, what the hell?” He directs at Dragion, although the effect is ruined when he notices Gray’s length is swelling. Natsu is reaching for the oil they keep beside the bed, slicking up his fingers, nipping at Gray’s inner thighs with sharp canines. Dragion watches intently as Natsu slips two fingers into Gray, listens to his drawn out hum of content, watches Natsu’s hand flex as he curls those fingers in a way Dragion knows to be heavenly. Before he realises what he’s doing he’s shifting, bells on his neck giving him away instantly and earning Gray a zap to the hip. 

“Natsu!” He complains, directing it at neither and both, engorged cock twitching under those deliciously painful attentions.

“You look like you’re enjoying that, Snowflake,” Natsu flexes his wrist again, pulling and pushing into a slow rhythm. Dragion licks his lips, feeling his own body responding to seeing a feeling he wants for himself. He’s tempted to whine in frustration, only coming to fully realise the torture Natsu has planned for them both. “Maybe I should up the voltage a little,”

“Fuck off,” Gray snarls but silences his complaints quickly as Natsu closes his free hand around his throat. 

“What was that?” Natsu prompts with a squeeze.

“W-whatever pleases you, Master,” Gray amends breathily.

“Good boy,” Natsu praises, moving the hand from Gray’s throat to fist his cock and continues to tease his prostate mercilessly. Dragion can hardly believe his misfortune as he listens to new waves of lewd moans escaping Gray’s lips. He struggles to rearrange the stiffness in his pants silently, accidentally creating noise with his collar, watching Gray arch and shudder at the stronger shock. Dragion finally lets out that whimper, feeling utterly sorry and stupid for believing anything Natsu puts him through will be an easy ride. Only then does Natsu pay him any attention. “Isn’t he gorgeous?” He gestures to Gray, who’s panting, eyes heavy lidded and pupils inking over his irises. 

“Yes,” Dragion breathes, a little too desperate for his own taste. His cheeks flush in embarrassment as Gray hums in contentment, turning those dark eyes onto Dragion with a smug smile. Natsu releases his length, runs his palm up Gray’s abs. Gray arches into the touch, stretching out and basking in the attention with eyes locked onto Dragion’s desperate stare.

Natsu rewards him for his efforts, twisting his fingers inside Gray until he’s moaning again. 

Dragion is rapt when their mouths join in a particularly sloppy kiss, all for his benefit no doubt because he can hear every wet slide and lewd suck. There’s something about watching people kiss that Dragion can’t put his finger on, but before they part he’s flushed, subconsciously wetting his lips and grinding down into the chair. Natsu starts a trail of kisses down Gray’s pale chest, only pausing to flick at a pert nipple with his tongue. Dragion thought he’d be able to hold out longer than this but when Natsu wraps his lips around Gray’s cock he already feels like begging. Gray is rutting his hips up, requesting entry into Natsu’s throat. Dragion can feel the heat of the dragonslayers insides as Gray’s eyes roll back to remind him of the memory. His own hips rut, feet shuffling into a new position and Gray is shocked again. 

He can’t shift the guilt. Closes his eyes and tries to block out the sounds so Gray can enjoy the attention he’s receiving without interference. He manages for all of a minute before the sound of movement tempts him to peek.

Only for him to flinch as Natsu drives into Gray with one hard, fast thrust. Another shock for Gray and he’s throwing his arms up to cling to the headboard. Dragion doesn’t doubt Gray loved that. Not just because he looks like he’s painfully aroused but because the ice mage is the only one of them who will moan and whimper when he’s inflicted with real pain. 

“Word?” Natsu prompts Gray quietly, who is still tense as Natsu tries to sooth him.

“F-fairy,” Gray’s voice trembles, eyes squeezed shut but relaxing steadily. 

“Mmm,” Natsu hums appreciatively, bringing his hands to Gray’s hips and rolling his own until they’re both slick with sweat. “You look good like this,” Natsu directs to Gray before turning to Dragion. “You too, all flushed and pretty. Smelling like that,” Dragion only blushes harder and roots himself to the chair with all his will power. 

He wants to be good for Natsu. Has to resist the throbbing ache even though Gray would forgive him for jerking off to the sight of his lovers, who are writhing together in the sheets now. Gray letting out strangled ‘ah’s every time Natsu thrusts just right. His hips are pistoning so hard Dragion isn’t sure how Gray’s pelvis doesn’t shatter. But he’s relaxed underneath Natsu, hips loose and jaw slack. Dragion can’t help but wonder if he looks that way underneath them, like he should be breaking but begs for more. 

Natsu repositions Gray’s legs over his shoulders, wraps a hand around the back of his neck and pulls him up, folding him until their foreheads touch and Gray can barely keep still. 

“G-god, Nat-su!” He stutters, jaw wide now, gasping for air and allowing Natsu’s fingers into his mouth. Dragion watches as the first beads of saliva Gray can’t physically swallow roll over his chin and down his throat. Dragion bucks his hips involuntarily, bells tinkling, Gray crying out as he receives another shock.  

“Want to come,” Gray whispers, eyes fluttering open to look into Natsu’s. And Dragion is sure they’ve forgotten him now. Suddenly finds himself alone in the room looking in on them instead of part of the scene. “P-lea- Natsu!”

“That’s okay,” Natsu gasps, out of breath as he manages to pick up the pace. Ever harder, ever faster. Always able to deliver for them. “Come for me, Gray. You feel so good. You’ve been so good for me, Princess,” Dragion lets out a long moan of his own then, mirroring Gray’s, who can barely keep his eyes open. Dragion feels like he might end up coming untouched if Gray continues to make noises like that. 

But then Gray’s head falls back, teeth clenched as he comes under Natsu’s brutal assault, shooting seed all over himself. Dragion whines, calling out for relief but gets none as Natsu follows Gray into the abyss, brow furrowing viciously and mouth hung open in a drawn out groan. Dragion can see Natsu’s balls tighten as he empties himself inside of Gray and his mouth waters, desperately trying to swallow back the excess saliva as his lovers both unravel like a tightly coiled spring released from it’s confines. 

Dragion is trembling, bells tinkling in quiet accompaniment to the panting coming from the bed. He’s sure he’s been forgotten, closes his eyes and tips his head back to try and steady his breathing. But then Natsu is pushing the chair away from the bed and sinking to his knees again. “Good boy, Natsu. Forgive me, I’m breaking my own rules,” he unbuckles Dragion’s belt hurriedly. “You lasted all this time. I’m proud of you,” he mumbles before taking Dragions cock into that intensely hot mouth, laving at him and sucking harshly. Dragion wants to block out the world and let the intensity wash over him but Gray is watching him from where he’s crumpled on the bed, biting his lip like he’s ready to recover and swallow him whole. 

Dragion comes like that, buried down Natsu’s burning throat, Gray’s cold eyes piercing him. Doesn’t hear his own scream and only begins to register his surroundings as Natsu peels off the sweaty collar and manhandles them all into an embrace. An arm around both of them as they get comfy on his chest, breathing in their scents reverently. Dragion can feel a smile pulling at his lips, knows Natsu will be beaming even as he falls asleep,  _ the pig _ . Gray meets his eyes over the small pink curl on Natsu’s chest with a satiated smile. There’s nowhere he’d rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! I haven't written anything like this before so cc is encouraged. Also, props to Brea for being a wonderful beta even while on holiday in Mexico.
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
